I'm Just A Fool For You
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke argue about bringing in a new member to their little apartment. blakesrebelprincess prompted bellarke and the fight over a kitty or a puppy Bellarke AU Week Day 4 Modern AU


**blakesrebelprincessprompted bellarke and the fight over a kitty or a puppy Bellarke AU Week Day 4**

 **A/n: this so did not go where I thought it went. Hope you like it my dear :) See what Cleo looks like on my Tumblr**

* * *

"No."

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because for the first time in a very long time, I'm living in a place that's quiet and clean and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But Bellamy, getting a cat isn't going to change that."

"Yes, it will Clarke. It'll be smelly and messy and fur everywhere and it'll meow all the time. Besides I'd end up being the one to take care of it because you're out all the time with your residency." Bellamy looked at his girlfriend expectantly as she tried to come up with a proper comeback, knowing he had won the argument for the time being.

They had been having this discussion/argument for the past couple months, ever since they moved in together really. Clarke wanted to get an animal for the apartment for such random reasons. Bellamy would be too lonely while she was at work; a pet would be a great step for them as an adult couple; they'll be great entertainment; he could give it a historical name. Okay, so Bellamy liked that last reason but he still didn't want a pet. He had spent so much of his life having to look after Octavia and then he went to college and had to deal with roommates and school and life, maybe he just wanted to have an apartment that was just for him and Clarke where they didn't have to worry about anything else.

"Please Bell. Think of it this way, one day we could be raising a family. Raising a pet would be great practice. Plus my residency is almost done so I'll have more time and will be able to help take care of the cat." Clarke tried to reason with him, looking up at him with her baby blues batting away pleadingly.

When Clarke brought up the mention of a future family, Bellamy was shocked into silence. _She thought of having a family with him?_ "You think about having a family with me one day?"

Clarke blushed and looked away for a moment, "Yeah I guess I do. Not any time soon of course, we both just graduated and are getting our feet wet in our jobs. Don't you?"

Bellamy could easily see it, their family, at least one of each, all of them with Clarke's brains and both of their stubbornness. He could easily see a blonde haired brown eye little boy with Clarke's complexion and his freckles running around with a brown haired little girl running after her big brother before turning to her father and blinking up with the same eyes as her mother's that melt his heart every day. "Yeah, I can see us having a family one day." He finally answered, pulling Clarke in close to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "You really want a cat?"

As she nodded against his chin, Bellamy knew he was going to cave the moment she had brought up the mention of their future family. "Alright, we can go and look at some kittens in a few weeks. We need to do research first."

His girlfriend was clearly ecstatic as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as a thank you. "Really bell?"

Bellamy chuckled, "Yeah, you convinced me. But research first, alright babe?"

Clarke nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few weeks later they were at the local pet shelter that Miller and Monty had recommended. They had recently gotten a puppy for their own place, little Sachimo, who was an adorable chocolate lab puppy. Clarke had fawned over the puppy whenever they visited and it had basically sealed in the fact that they were getting their own pet. So here they were walking around the shelter hoping to spot the one that would go home with them.

"Ooh look at this one honey, he's all white and pure looking. Look at those big blue eyes too. What do you think of this one?" Clarke spotted a pure white kitten, cooing at it and reaching a finger in to pet the kitten. Before Bellamy had a chance to give an opinion, the kitten scratched Clarke's finger with a hiss and that was the end of that kitten's chance of coming home.

As Clarke was looking over her finger, Bellamy checked on her before looking over some other cages before he spotted one he really liked. The kitten looked to be a calico barrage of colors. Lots of chocolate brown and white furs with little tufts of tan framing her face. Her colors combined with the green-brown eyes just screamed regal to Bellamy. Bellamy wondered over to the cage and began to read the little tag attached to the cage as the kitten mewled up at him.

 _Name: Patches_

 _Age: 4 months_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Type: Calico Norwegian Forest_

 _Patches is a very kind and calm kitten, perfect  
_ _for any household. She is easy-going and will  
_ _adapt to any environment. Perfect for young  
_ _adults and small families._

"Hey Clarke, what about this one?" Bellamy called over to Clarke.

His girlfriend came over to where he was standing and looked at the kitten. She was sold the moment she spotted the little white paws and patchy face this kitten. "Oh Bell, she's beautiful. Do you like her?"

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah she's perfect."

"Well then let's get her," Clarke looped her arm through Bellamy's and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What will you call her?"

"Cleopatra. Maybe Cleo for short.

"That's a great name; she looks like a Cleopatra, very regal. Come on; let's go get the shelter owner to help us get her out and the paperwork squared away. Then we can take her home."


End file.
